


The Nambian Curse

by toggledog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: A few months after the events of Civil War, Bucky is 'cured' of his brainwashing, and Tony arrives in Wakanda. Not long after, a "curse" is placed upon the land, in which any virgin to man-man sex will die within two days. T'Challa assures him that the curse is nonsense. Certainly, virginal Steve doesn't believe in curses.He certainly isn't going to think about what it would be like, making love to Tony. Nor is he going to indulge in fantasizing about 'revealed to be a virgin' Bucky... It's utterly ridiculous!Tony openly talks about having sex with men in the past... not that Steve cares.Bucky starts dropping hints that he is also bisexual. No, Steve tells himself not to be tempted.All three of them already have enough issues to sort out between themselves, without adding sex to the equation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A few people requested 'polyamory', while I was writing my previous Winteriron fic. This is my attempt at at it. :)
> 
> Many Bucky kisses to my beta OMOWatcher. This fic is now much improved, thanks to her input.

Tony’s jet descended to a smooth landing on the asphalt tarmac. Watching the vehicle then taxi to the landing bay before himself, T’Challa and T’Challa’s main advisor Abdalla, Steve felt an atypical tightening of his abdominal muscles. It had been two months since he and Tony had parted ways, in rather dynamic fashion. In the past few days, as he voiced his concerns, both T’Challa and Bucky had assured him that Tony would have, at least, read the letter, that he had sent him, or he would not have agreed to come to Wakanda. Even so, Steve had spent most of the sleepless previous night pondering what would happen, when he locked eyes with the one who had been at the forefront of his mind, for much of the past two months.

The jet now coasted to a stop and stood, idle a moment, before the side door opened and a set of stairs slid out and down to the ground. A few more seconds passed and Tony stepped out, wearing one of his usual t-shirts detailing a band that Steve had never heard of, jeans and sneakers. He appeared so like the man that he had jested with merely six months before, that Steve was forced to gulp down a wad of regret that had lodged, in his throat. Tony moved his right hand up and waved, before walking down the steps, two at a time, with his usual energetic pace.

“Mr. Stark,” T’Challa said, stepping forward.

“Tony, please! Nice to see you again, your Majesty,” Tony reached out and shook his hand. “Beautiful country you have here. I had the pleasure of seeing a lot of that ludicrously beautiful greenery, on the way over.”

“We are, indeed, very blessed.”

Steve stepped forward, his abdomen now feeling as though his inner organs had been replaced by steel. “Tony.”

“Hey Steve,” Although Tony appeared jovial enough, Steve was certain that he saw vague hostility flicker in the dark irises.

“Thanks for coming.”

“Well, you said you’ve all cured Bucky of his brainwashing. I had to come see it for myself!”

“Yes, come. We shall show you!” T’Challa said.

*

“In here, Tony,” T’Challa said, opening the double door, at the end of the wide corridor, to reveal a vast sun room, overlooking the lush Wakandan forest. Bucky sat in one of the plush red sofas, under the west window, his head bent, hands folded primly in his lap. Steve glanced at Tony, walking in beside him. The rise and fall of Tony’s chest was now more obvious, his eyes once more flashing with undetermined emotion.

“We will say the trigger words, in Russian. Zelaniye, rzhavet, semnadtstat, rassvet ,” T’Challa began. Bucky did not lift his head up, instead seeming to find the intricately patterned wooden floorboards fascinating.

“Pech, devyat, dobrakachestvannaya, voshvrashcheniye domoy, odin,” T’Challa continued.

Steve glanced at Tony. Tony’s eyes were now a flame, burning into the top of Bucky’s downturned head.

“Gruzovoy avtomobil.”

Tony tensed, flinching. Bucky looked up.

“Thank you for coming, Tony,” Bucky’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“So you’re no longer the Manchurian Candidate?”

“I now understand the reference. I think they finally solved my brainwashing, yes.”

Steve made a mental note to ask Bucky what the reference meant, at a later time.

Tony now focused on T’Challa. “What did your scientists use? Neurolingistic reprogramming?”

T’Challa smiled. “If you wish, I can introduce you to the main scientist who worked on mapping out Bucky’s brain. She is the foremost neurologist in Wakanda.”

“I would be privileged to meet her.  I think we’d have a lot to talk about.”

“I will organise that. But first, I will leave you three. _You_ have a lot to talk about.”

T’Challa nodded at Steve as he passed. All three were silent, until he left the room, and closed the door behind himself.

“Tony…” Steve paused. “Did you receive my letter?”

“I received it,” Tony sounded cagey. Steve felt his own breathing start to speed up.

“I don’t know what else to say…”

“That’s a first. You’re usually very determined to let everyone know your opinion,” although Tony’s expression appeared completely neutral, his eyes were burning, with intense emotion.

“I meant every word.  I never wanted to hurt you, Tony. I did though. And I have to live with that,” Steve felt the knot, that had been building in his stomach since Tony arrived, now twist itself into painful configurations. He placed a hand on his abdomen, grimacing.

“You left me there, in Siberia. Abandoned me. I’d just found out that my parents had been _murdered_ and you left me, without so much of a ‘Oh gee Tony, sorry things got a bit out of hand,” Little blotches of red now appeared on Tony’s cheeks, his lips curled up from his teeth, in an uncharacteristic snarl.

Steve flinched. “With everything that happened…me losing my temper. The fight. I never had that happen before…It was like I was seeing myself, from an outside perspective. I didn’t like what I saw.”

 For a moment, Tony stared at him, his eyes still ablaze, fingers flexing, as though itching to strike out at him, perhaps with the ferocity that he had previously. But then the light dimmed in the dark orbs, his entire body going still.

 “All three of us got out of hand, that day. The whole fight was just such chaos,” he now turned his attention to Bucky. “You honestly believe that you’re ‘cured’?”

“All I know is they keep saying the words and I’m not being triggered.”

“They’ve tried different scenarios, too trying to bring Winter out. None of them have been successful,” Steve said. “You should also know that, in that fight in Siberia, both Bucky and I were trying to disable the suit. Neither of us truly wanted to hurt you.”

Tony frowned. “I’ve been seeing a psychiatrist, you know. Doctor Muller. Tiny little woman, looks like you’d blow on her and she’d fall over. She sees straight through me, though. Doesn’t listen to any of my nonsense. Yeah, she’s great.”

“I’m glad she’s helping you. I really am,” Steve said.

“I’ve been wanting to speak to you, too. As well as you, Manchurian.”

“Tony…” Bucky’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry for what happened to your parents. I know my words wouldn’t be enough to even begin to assuage your pain. I had no choice but I still did it. And it destroys me.”

Tony’s gaze now wandered to Steve. There was no denying the pain now emanating from the dark irises.

“It has taken me two months to realise that maybe I overreacted that day. I looked into Hydra’s Winter Soldier programme, after our little incident. Even spoke to that _charming_ man Zemo. I read every one of his decoded entries on Hydra. I didn’t think it was possible, the science of it, that is. But it’s true. They changed science fiction into reality.” He visibly straightened his spine. “I now believe that you truly had no control over your body or mind, when you were the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky moved his head down, once more and started to sob, helplessly, into his hand.

“Steve,” Tony said. “Do you mind if I talk to Bucky, alone?”

“If that is what you think you need? What about you Bucky? Would you be alright with that?”

Bucky nodded.

“Alright, then,” Steve said. “I’ll let you guys talk.”

*

Steve sat on his bed, a book in his hand, re-reading the same line, six times over. A soft knock sounded on his door. He placed the book on his bedside cabinet, jumped off the mattress and swiftly moved over to answer the door, to T’Challa, standing on the other side.

“So Tony and Bucky have been conversing for almost an hour now,” Steve said.

 “This is good. Perhaps they truly are working through some of their issues.”

“I hope so,” Steve exhaled, feeing the tension in his shoulder and neck muscles.

“Be optimistic, my friend,” T’Challa said. “Tony is here, is he not? He has consented to talking to you both. These are good signs.”

*

“So, I am optimistic… cautiously optimistic…” Bucky said. Steve was silent a moment, as both continued to walk along the wide, leaf strewn path, circling around the main palace. The moon was three-quarters, illuminating the verdant growth, on either side of them.

“I’m just glad that he consented to come,” Steve said. “Maybe now we can start to put this all behind us.”

“Steve…” Bucky reached out and touched his hand. “Everything that you’ve done for me. I can’t even begin to…”

“Well, you would have done it for me.”

“I would have. It’s true.”

For a moment, Bucky simply stared at him, a half smile about his lips. Steve was so close that he could count every individual eyelash. He could feel his heart, at a fast gallop in his chest. It did not take long to realise that this was a common occurrence, now that Bucky was back in his life.

Footsteps sounded behind them and they turned, to a bent over old man, walking towards them, a hood covering his face. He stopped within a metre of them and looked up. Steve could not repress his gasp. The man’s eyes were blood red, in his ancient, lined face. He lifted his withered right hand and pointed at Bucky.

“Pretty pretty.”

“We’d better go,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded. As both walked passed the old man he reached out, to touch Bucky’s arm.

“Hey!” Bucky pulled away.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Steve said.

“Such beautiful long eyelashes,” the old man tittered. “Give me a kiss.”

Bucky shot Steve a bemused glance. “Tempting, but I’ll pass.”

“Not one kiss? Fine then! Tell the great T’Challa that the Nambian Curse is upon this land.”

Steve grabbed Bucky by the arm and hauled him forward.

“What was that about?” Bucky asked, eyes flicking back, to where the old man stood, simultaneously gawking at them and grinning. “Weird.”

“I don’t know, but I think we should go inside.”

*

Initially, seeing the intricate neural pathways of Bucky’s brain laid bare before them would alight Steve’s very being with great wonder. Now, however, stepping into the laboratory that was the domain of Bucky’s experimentation for the past two months, and once more seeing the vast expanse of the star-like neurons, connected by their extended axons, Steve now felt neutral. Tony stood in the centre. It took a moment for Steve to recognise, that the expression on Tony’s face, was one of admiration.

T’Challa, standing beside him, along with Abdalla, looked up, as soon as Steve and Bucky entered the room, nodded and then typed onto the keypad before him. The three-dimensional brain map disappeared.

 “Did you enjoy your walk?” Tony asked, moving over to them.

“Well, it was alright, up until the creepy old man who appeared, to demand a kiss from Bucky, and then tell us that the Nambian Curse is on the land,” Steve said.

T’Challa clucked, then frowned.

“The what?” Tony asked.

“Who was this man?” Abdalla stepped forward. “What did he look like?”

“An elderly man. Red eyes. Must have some kind of medical-“

“Clearly a joke by one of the outside villagers. I would pay it no heed,” T’Challa said, dismissively.

“You are too young to know,” the advisor said. “The last time the curse was upon this land, men died.”

“Yes, and the fact that it was around the time of a great flu that was sweeping the world had nothing to do with it,” T’Challa said.

“I would not so easily discount the curse, if I were you.”

“Well, considering that curses don’t exist,” T’Challa said. “I’ll easily discount it.”

“There is more to this world than the technological advances we so readily rely on.”

“You are dismissed,” T’Challa said.

Abdalla nodded and swiftly departed the room.

“What curse?” Tony asked.

“It is ridiculous! Pay it no heed,” T’Challa said.

Seeing all three men regard him with obvious curiosity, he sighed.

“It is a simple legend. There was once a great king, Nambian, who fell in love with a warrior of an opposing tribe, so he seduced the warrior, dressed as a peasant and then took him back to his own land. The night that they were to consummate the relationship, the warrior’s people found them both, killed the king and took the warrior back to their own land. As he lay dying, Nambian stated that he would return and look to consummate with another man. If he was rejected, the land would be cursed. All men who have never consummated with another man, would die within two days.”

“Alright, why did you reject Nambian, Bucky?” Tony asked, his grin widening.

“It is, of course, a ridiculous fable! Clearly, someone is trying to play a strange joke,” T’Challa said.

“So, if I’m getting this right, any of us who hasn’t had some booty time with another man is going to die? Well, who here is a virgin, in terms of that sweet man on man love?” Tony asked.

“You’ve been with another man?” Steve asked, eyes widening a little.

“Of course I have,” Tony waved him off. “Come on, I’m Tony Stark. I do what I want, right? I presume _you’re_ a virgin. But how about you, Frosty?”

Bucky’s cheeks were now dusted with pink.

“I have never…”

“Well, that’s a relief. Wouldn’t put it past those Hydra freaks to try put one over you. Of course, you’d break them in half…”

“This is an inane conversation! There is no curse!” T’Challa said.

“Of course not, I’m just having fun,” Tony said, his eyes sparkling.

*

Steve sat opposite both Tony and Bucky, idly moving his vegetables around his plate with his fork. He wasn’t even sure why the ‘curse’ was affecting him in such a profound way. As T’Challa had said, it as a trick. This was a very modern, technologically based society. They simply didn’t believe in curses. Only Steve was not from a modern, technologically based society. Before he had awoken in this time period, he had come from a time where belief in mysticism, miracles and conversely dark entities, was not frowned upon but rather, accepted, even cultivated. Steve had heard the tales, in his church, every Sunday, punishments for those who didn’t believe. He recalled, as a small child, the chubby, pleasant Becky Mable standing up and swearing to the rest of the churchgoers that praying to the Divine One had cured her son’s supposed inoperable brain tumour. At the time, Steve’s mother had told him “God blesses those who honour him.” Two years later, he recalled Bucky holding him tightly, in the centre of a muddy Brooklyn Street, as he screamed out his anger and pain at the Divine One that he had been brought up to worship, as his mother’s body lay cold, in the local mortuary.

No, Steve decided to not focus on such painful memories. This ‘curse’ had nothing to do with his humble, and Christian, mother’s death. He wasn’t sure why he was thinking of her.

He observed Tony, stuffing his mouth with a forkful of succulent lobster, before him.

Of course, Tony would scoff at what he would see as inanities, as a ‘curse’. Furthermore, this was not in any way spiritually based but rather a simple legend, as T’Challa had said. It had no bearing on any of their lives.

Perhaps, he thought to himself, his musings on the subject really came from the ever-present discomfort, with the feelings that came over his body, when it came to other men. It was as though the curse was mocking him for his affections, for those who could never return them.

“Steve? Hello! Helloooooo!” Tony suddenly said. “You’re still thinking about that curse? Why am I saying curse? They don’t exist!” Tony said.

“The men you were carnal with?” Steve asked, then realised he was being rather blunt and felt heat spread over his cheeks.

“Carnal? So sweetly old-fashioned, Steve. It was just fun.  And they were beautiful. Young Marlon Brandos.”

“Tony you’re not so bad looking yourself,” Steve said. He wasn’t going to add that, despite their constant bickering, he had always found Tony to be significantly more than simply ‘not so bad’. He would never tell him, however.

“Oh I know that. I know I’m just pretty damned desirable. Anyone I want, I get. It’s as simple as that. It doesn’t matter what sexuality they _claim_ to be. But don’t worry, as gorgeous as you two are, I’m not going to be ‘curing’ you of the curse. If you want to resolve it, here’s an idea. Have sex with each other. There, then you won’t have to worry.”

Steve felt an odd fluttering of his stomach, as though a hundred wings were beating against the walls.

_Sexual relations with Bucky._

_Come on, Steve, it isn’t like you haven’t thought about it… constantly…_

Steve had a sudden image of himself, pre-serum, at home, in his room, masturbating furiously, Bucky’s face, in his mind. That one time, when Bucky was sleeping over, asleep, in the next room. Steve had wondered what would have happened, if he had crept out of bed, and joined Bucky; waking him, and trailing kisses down his body.

“Curses don’t exist, you’re right,” Steve said to Tony.

*

“They’re right. Curses don’t exist,” Bucky said, standing at the edge of Steve’s door. “If I’m going to be with a man, it’s because I _want_ to, not because a curse tells me I _must_.”

Steve’s mouth emptied of all saliva, his tongue sticking to the roof. Bucky had just not ruled out the possibility of being with a man. But then, Steve told himself he wasn’t too surprised. He had always suspected (hoped) that Bucky’s affections went towards both men and woman, as Tony’s evidentially did.

“Sleep well, Steve,” Bucky said.

Steve watched him walk down the corridor, to his own room, then closed the door behind himself.

Why must he always make such a big issue out of everything, anyway? The curse, of course wasn’t true. But really, why was he waiting? Peggy was now gone. Sharon? Cute, but the more Steve considered it, he realised that their kiss was simply them responding to the adrenaline of the situation. He liked Sharon, sure, but he wouldn’t jump into fire for her, as he would for Bucky. Looking at her didn’t make him want to tear her clothes off, in a fit of passion, either.

As with Tony, he reminded himself, recalling the ever-present, yet odd desire to simultaneously smack a person and tear their expensive suit from them.

*

Steve knocked on the oaken doorframe, telling himself that he wasn’t even sure why he was standing in the corridor, outside Tony’s room.

The door opened, to Tony standing before him. Steve’s first thought was of how adorable Tony was, particularly in that moment, with his mussed up hair, striped pyjama bottoms and crinkled t-shirt. His second thought was to scold himself for the first thought.

“This is a bad idea,” Tony said.

“Can I come in?”

Frowning, Tony opened the door further, allowing Steve to step inside.

“This is not going to resolve our issues,” Tony said, closing the door behind them and locking it.

“I accept, Tony with the whole accords that I was being rather…”

“Pigheaded? Irrational?”

“Everything just seemed to get so out of control…”

Tony walked through an archway, behind the sparse sitting room, to where his laptop lay open, on ruffled covers of the king sized bed.  He then closed the lid, placing it in on the bedside table, beside a half-empty glass of red wine.

_Sitting in bed with his laptop and a glass of wine. How very Tony._

“Why are you here, Steve? Really?” Tony asked, walking back to Steve.

“I really don’t know.” Feeling as though his heart was about to break through his ribcage with the force of its pounding, Steve reached forward and drew a line down Tony’s jaw.

“Wow!” Tony said, grabbing his hand and flinging it aside. “Well, yes it makes sense. This will clear things up, won’t it? We’ll just bump uglies and we can just forget the fact that we tried to _kill_ each other! I’m seriously starting to think that you sustained some kind of brain injury in our fight. What are you _thinking_?”

“I wasn’t trying to kill you! I told you, I just wanted to disable the suit!” Steve could hear the frenzied lub dub of his heart, as though it had jumped up, to settle next to his ear.

“You always saw me as some kind of diabolical villain, admit it. ‘Tony doesn’t know what he’s doing. Oh there it is. Tony’s messed up yet again,” Tony suddenly lengthened his spine, placing his arms on his hips, as he affected an overly prissy voice, in what Steve recognised to be a cruel caricature of himself.

“You take responsibility for your own actions, Tony! Did I think you were foolhardy and hot tempered at times? Yes! But I always respected you. I counted you as one of my good friends.”

“Good friends don’t lie to each other about their knowledge of the other’s parents murder!” Tony shouted, his face creasing with clear anguish.

“That was a mistake! I was wrong there. What do you want me to do to pay penance?”

“Why don’t you just admit that it was always about Bucky and that you honestly didn’t give a damn about me?” Tony’s entire body shook with the intensity of his fury.

“Why do you think I wrote you that letter? Kept trying to get through to you about the accords? Why do you think I’m here now?” Steve shouted back, clenching his hands into fists, to cease from reaching out, to shake some sense into Tony.

“You’re here because you don’t want to ruin your ‘perfect friendship’ with Bucky, but sex with Tony, that’s just fine. I guess I’m that kind of slut.”

Tony suddenly reached up with his hands and grabbed Steve’s face, leaning forward to bring their lips together, tongue voraciously exploring his mouth. Steve moaned, reciprocating with his own tongue.

“Is this what you want?” Tony asked, reaching down to grip his hard erection.

“Tony…” Steve moaned, feeling Tony unzip his jeans and touch him in a way that no other hand, other than his own, had ever touched. This was wrong. But he couldn’t bring himself to right the situation. As with most of his interactions with Tony, his perception felt suddenly upended, and then backwards tilted. He gripped Tony’s jaw, staring into his large brown eyes.

“Bambi,” Steve said.

“What?” From the expression on Tony’s face, this was not what he was expecting.

“Disney films were on my list,” Steve said, as Tony suddenly withdrew his hand from his erection. “Your eyes are just like Bambi’s. They are beautiful, Tony. I always thought so. Just because I often wanted to yell you down didn’t meant that I never found you gorgeous.”

“Is this your seduction technique? If so, keep going. It’s working,” Tony lowered his voice, slightly quirking his lips, in a seduction technique that was definitely working on Steve, going by the one area of his body, that was very much at attention.

“I’m just being truthful,” Steve said.

“Of course,” Tony said. “Only you could say such saccharine speech and make it sound actually quite sweet. Did you like the pun?”

“I don’t think you’re a slut. I do give a damn about you.”

“Language!”

“I don’t think you realise how much I really do care about you.”

Steve stepped forward and pressed his lips against Tony’s, this time more tenderly lashing tongues together. They pulled apart.

“This is possibly the worst thing for either of us to do together, right now,” Tony said. “This is absolutely crazy! Take off your clothes.”

“If you say so,” Steve said, feeling a burst of electric tingling engulf his entire body. He hastily tore his shirt off and pulled down his jeans and boxers, noticing, with some bemusement, his rock hard erection.

Tony climbed onto the bed, fumbling around in his drawer, before pulling out a tube and slamming it on the surface.

“Supersoldier, indeed…Come here…” Tony said, reaching out his arms. Steve could feel the heat from the wantonness in Tony’s eyes, from across the room, as they travelled up and down Steve’s body.

In sudden desperation, Steve rushed to the bed, climbing on top and leaning forward to cover Tony’s body with his own, pulling Tony’s t-shirt up. Tony raised his arms and Steve tore the t-shirt from his body, before working on pulling his pyjama bottoms and boxers down, as he felt Tony’s lips on his neck, sending frissions of pleasure around his body. He could feel Tony’s own erection pressed against his stomach.

“I don’t know why I’m doing this,” Steve admitted, pulling away, momentarily.

“Baffles me,” Tony agreed. “I can only guess you want your first to be with the best.”

Tony then kicked the remaining clothes off his legs and reached for the tube.

“It’s a necessary and irritating part of sex.”

Steve was aware of the concept but was unsure of what to do.

“Then there is the condom discussion. You’re a virgin and I’m clean. I was checked a few months back and haven’t been with anyone anyway, since Pepper left and I was faithful to her. But if you want to use condoms…”

Steve felt a strange panic start to build inside himself. All of this talk of protection and lube was starting to disorientate him.

“Alright, I’ll make it simple,” Tony flicked open the bottle of lube. “Do you want the top or bottom? I’m happy with either.”

“I don’t understand.”

Tony sighed, squeezed some liquid onto his own fingers and spread his legs.

“Tony, what are you-?” Steve asked, as Tony then pressed two of his own fingers inside himself.

“It’s called preparation. Believe me, you need plenty of lube.”

“No one has ever hurt you, have they?” Steve asked.

“First time wasn’t great but again that’s because they didn’t use enough lube. Put the lube on your own fingers. I want to show you something.”

Steve hurried to comply to his commands, as Tony took his fingers out of his own body.

“Alright, put your fingers inside me.”

“Are you sure?”

“You’re about to put something a lot bigger there. Yes, I’m sure.”

Still feeling slightly outside of himself, Steve moved his fingers inside Tony’s warm opening.

“Further in…” Tony ordered.

Steve complied, moving further and further, until he pressed against something inside of Tony, who then jumped up and cried out.

“That’s it! That’s the one!”

Intrigued, Steve pressed up against the little bud again. Tony cried out, once more.

“Prostate gland. Feels… pretty damned good. You need to put more fingers in.”

“Alright, is this okay?” Steve asked, pressing two more fingers inside Tony.

“Yes, that’s good. Stretch them a little bit.”

“Alright.”

Steve felt Tony’s hand suddenly grab his and place it on his erection. Getting the concept, Steve started stroking up and down.

“Alright, alright, I’m ready.”

“Tony…” Steve sighed, withdrawing his fingers. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist.

“Go on, pound me silly soldier.”

Steve could feel his body shake, as he carefully entered Tony’s body. He gasped. Tony clasped tightly around him, like a warm snug glove.

“Tony…”

“Yes, I know,” Tony smirked.

Steve edged forward, leaning in, to kiss Tony’s lips. Finally in as far as he could go, Steve stopped, feeing sweat drip into his eyes. A part of himself still felt distant from what was happening. He simply could not comprehend that he was enacting such intimacy, particularly as he had played out very similar scenarios in his mind, countless times before.

_Making love to Tony. I’m making love to Tony. Maybe if I say it enough, I’ll actually believe that it’s happening._

Tony started to frown and wriggle beneath him. Steve reached down to his erection and started moving, slowly thrusting into him, as his hand stroked, in turn.

_I hope this is alright._

 Tony moaned. Steve gazed at his face. His eyes were closed, mouth open. Steve had the sudden thought that all the fantasies he had ever had, of Tony’s expression while they made love, were nothing compared to the reality.

“Tony…” He leant forward and kissed his lips, feeling the pleasure build inside himself. As he moved faster, Tony moaned louder, reaching with one hand to pinch at Steve’s nipples, his other hand gripping his ass.

Steve started to grunt with every thrust. He could hear the bed creaking, feel the tight heat surrounding himself, taste Tony’s flesh, the heated interior of his mouth. Tony’s own moans were launching him further and further upwards, into blissful heights of passion. He pulled away from Tony’s mouth, to look down. Tony’s eyes sprang open, doe brown eyes staring back up at him. Steve reached his crescendo and went barrelling over, leaning forward, to bite down on Tony’s neck, as waves of ecstasy rippled through him. A moment later, he heard a loud whimper from Tony and felt wetness on his upper abdomen. Moaning, he collapsed on top of Tony. Both lay still for a long moment, as Steve attempted to reassemble his mashed up brain. Steve then leant forward and kissed Tony on his lips once more, before slowly removing himself and climbing off him.

“Well that was … unexpected,” Tony said, reaching to pull his clothes on, once more.

“Thank you, Tony. I really enjoyed that.”

Tony laughed. “Glad to be of service.”

“Next time I would like to try… the other way. You making love to me.”

“You want there to be a next time?”

“You don’t?”

“Steve… we’re only just talking after not seeing each other for months. I don’t know if engaging in a sexual relationship is really the healthiest step for us, right now.”

“I understand,” Steve said, trying to inwardly shoo away the disappointment cursing through his body.

“I’m sorry,” Tony absently ran a hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have just allowed that to happen.”

“It was my choice!” Steve started reaching for his own clothes, pulling his t-shirt on. “I wanted to.”

“You’re gorgeous, I’m not going to deny that. Damn, you’re Captain America! Who wouldn’t want to bang that?”

“And you’re Bambi,” Steve said.

Tony smiled and Steve felt a spike of pleasure jolt his stomach. “Seen the Lion King yet?”

“Crossed off the list.”

“What about Pixar? Seen any of theirs?”

“Still on the list.”

“I’d recommend ‘Inside Out’, ‘Toy Story’ and ‘Finding Nemo’.”

“I keep meaning to see them with Bucky. Maybe all three of us could…”

“Sure,” Tony said, gently.

Steve gently pressed his lips to Tony’s running his hands through his messy hair.

“Thank you for coming here,” he said, as they pulled apart. “I missed you, Tony. I’m glad we can at least try and work through our differences.”

“Well, having hot sex with each other is one way to start, I guess.”

Beholding Tony’s slightly bemused expression, Steve felt warmth settle inside himself.

“I’d better get back to my room.”

He pulled his jeans up, doing up the zipper and climbed out of the bed. Tony followed him to the door.

“Steve I know you’re the very definition of old-fashioned. I just can’t start a relationship with you right now. Not after everything that’s happened. I’m sorry.”

“That wasn’t my intention tonight. I don’t know why I came here. Why I did that.”

“Well, at least you enjoyed yourself. Mr. No Longer a Virgin.”

Steve was not going to deny that his first experience was utterly mind blowing. However, he needed some time to contemplate what had just happened.

“Good night Bambi.” Unable to resist he leant forward and kissed Tony’s lips, both tenderly tangling tongues together.

“We’ll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay.”

Steve stepped out of the room and moved swiftly down the hall, back to his own.

Tbc..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
